onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chinjao
| affiliation = Happo Navy (former); Chinjao Family | occupation = 12th leader of the Happo Navy; Pirate (former) | epithet = ; | bounty = Over 500,000,000 500,000,000.}} | jva = }} Don Chinjao, formerly known as "Chinjao the Drill", is a former pirate and the leader of the Chinjao Family. He also joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He has a bounty of over 500,000,000. Appearance He is an elderly man, with a long white beard and mustache. He is a large human, about twice as tall as most humans but still not as tall as the late Edward Newgate. He is bald, with a dent on the crown of his head, and has the number "12" tattooed on his left temple representing that he was the 12th leader of the Happo Navy. Chinjao sports a black shirt, that shows his chest and round belly. Although Chinjao's expression is usually calm and serene-looking, his expression changes to a fiercer look when enraged, with his facial hair waving. Personality He seems to be a quiet and calm person, as he did not react to Luffy defeating Spartan. He is quite perceptive, unlike many people in the Colosseum he saw through Luffy's disguise. His immense presence, imposing nature lead to him having a serious, solemn demeanor. Chinjao also seems to hold grudges and would believe that a child would inherit a parent's sin, as he wanted Luffy to pay for his grandfather Garp's actions, and even commented on how he would have killed Dragon if he knew that he was Garp's son sooner. Despite his grudge, he is at least able to maintain civility by addressing his enemies with an honorific suffix. However, this is short-lived as he can enter into a violent rage at the aspect of Garp's bloodline being near him. Like most notable characters, he has a unique laugh; his being "Hiyahoho". Relationships Family Chinjao shares an affectionate relationship with his two grandchildren, Sai and Boo. When he became enraged and tried to murder Luffy, the two of them could barely calm him down, though he did refer them with affectionate regard, and did not try to harm them for interfering as he did with Cavendish. Enemies Monkey D. Garp In the past, Chinjao was not only nearly killed by Monkey D. Garp, but also lost his power and fortune to the Marine. For this reason, he bears a grudge against Garp and wants to take it out on his grandson, Luffy. The grudge extends to Garp's son, Dragon, saying that if he (Chinjao) knew sooner that Dragon is Garp's son, he would have killed the man before Luffy could come to this world. Believing that death is too good for Garp himself, Chinjao instead desires to kill Luffy so Garp would live in despair of losing someone close. Despite this, he shows a certain level of respect (if not out of sarcasm) by referring to Garp with the honorific suffix "''-san''". Monkey D. Luffy Although barely meeting Luffy for the first time in the Corrida Colosseum, with Luffy never offending Chinjao personally, Chinjao nevertheless saw Luffy as an enemy based on his heritage with Garp. Due to this, Chinjao desired to take out his grudge against Garp on Luffy. As with Garp, Chinjao shows a level of civility by referring to Luffy with the honorific suffix "''-kun''". However, this was short-lived, as Chinjao lost control of himself and tried to kill Luffy, ignoring his primary reason for entering the tournament and nearly getting himself disqualified. During Block C's battle royale, Chinjao plowed through the many other contestants to reach Luffy alone. Chinjao desires to kill Luffy as opposed to Garp in order to leave the famed Marine in despair of losing someone precious. Silvers Rayleigh Chinjao apparently holds a grudge against Silvers Rayleigh, as when Luffy reveals Rayleigh is the one who taught him Haki, Chinjao expressed displeasure to know the Pirate King's right hand still lives. Abilities and Powers In his golden age, when he was still a pirate, he had a bounty of over 500,000,000. However, the bystanders watching him attack Luffy implied that he may have weakened with age. Chinjao also said that Garp caused him the loss of his power during his prime. As the leader of the Chinjao Family, he has complete control over them. He was also able to survive an encounter with the famous Marine, Vice Admiral Garp, enforcing a good deal of power. Since he is a former commander of the Happo Navy he has access to their techniques as he used them quite well in battle. Physical Abilities He uses his head for fighting as well as his fists. His headbutts are so strong, it is rumored that Chinjao split the Ice Continent in two with one of them. He can easily destroy rocks and block swords with his head alone. He is also quite fast, to the point that he can headbutt his opponent fast enough to leave afterimages, much like Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling technique. He is also shown to have slightly bent Cavendish's "legendary sword" with the force of his head alone while not getting pierced, and got up quickly and unscathed after receiving a Jet Pistol to the back of the head. He has also been shown using punches against gladiators, and easily defeated Ideo with one swift strike. He is also extremely durable as he took several of Jean Ango's knives to the belly without having any trouble, though it did cause him some pain. Attacks * : Chinjao jumps in reverse and headbutts the enemy. The strike is strong enough to stop Cavendish's Durandal and creates a shockwave while clashing. It was first seen used against Cavendish in Corrida Colosseum. Haki He has also shown the ability to use Haoshoku Haki when he knocked out many of the competitors in Block C without laying a finger on them, an impressive feat considering that most of the participants in the Corrida Colosseum are strong fighters. He can also use Busoshoku Haki to harden his fist to augment the force of his punch, turning it shiny black, and clash evenly with Luffy's respective usage; the strikes resulted in the air itself crackling. History Past In the past, Chinjao was a pirate. In one encounter with Monkey D. Garp, he was not only nearly killed by the vice admiral but also lost his power and fortune. This led Chinjao to develop a life-long hatred for the man and his descendants. A legend says Chinjao was able to split the Ice Continent in two with a headbutt. Dressrosa Arc Chinjao came with Boo and Sai from the country of flowers to participate for the Mera Mera no Mi. Chinjao witnessed Luffy defeating Spartan. He sat quietly as Boo and Sai spoke to Luffy. For the battle royale, Chinjao was placed in Block C. Later on, as Luffy and Cavendish were watching the fights of Block B, Chinjao approached Luffy and asked him how Garp is doing and tells him that he once nearly died by Garp's hand, declaring soon after how he will seek revenge on Garp's grandson. Before Cavendish could attack Luffy, Chinjao made the first move, striking at Luffy with a headbutt, which he is able to dodge. Chinjao attacks again, but Cavendish stopped his attack with his sword. He then continuously launches a barrage of headbutts until Luffy punches him into the ground. He got back up unfazed and prepared to unleash his fury. Before Chinjao can cause anymore trouble, Boo and Sai stopped him. The two told him that he could just kill Luffy during the Block C fight and reminded him of their true goal. When Block C began, the Chinjao Family entered the ring, preparing to fight. As the battle royale in Block C raged on, Chinjao tried to make his way toward Luffy but several of the other gladiators got in his way, intending to take his head. Chinjao, however, used a burst of Haoshoku Haki to quickly get rid of them. Chinjao then continued heading towards Luffy but was interrupted again by Jean Ango who thanked him for dispatching the other gladiators since he can now collect their weapons and use them himself. Chinjao then continued rampaging and making his way towards Luffy and saying he wished Garp was there to see what he was going to do to his grandson. After Boo was brutally defeated by the Funk Brothers, Chinjao told Sai to avenge him. While Luffy was dodging Jean Ango's attacks, the thrown weapons accidentally hit Chinjao. Angered, Chinjao knocked Jean out of the ring with a head butt. Before clashing with Luffy, he eliminated Ideo while Luffy defeated Sai. As the two remaining fighters in the battle royale, Chinjao and Luffy clashed their fists against each other, releasing a large wave of Haoshoku Haki to burst throughout the arena. After Luffy declared his dream of becoming the Pirate King, Chinjao asked him who taught him Haki and Luffy told him it was Rayleigh. Chinjao then bursts into tears, mentioning about a treasure he was not able to obtain. After Luffy told him to stick to either crying or getting angry, Chinjao continued his battle with him. Chinjao's change of plan of originally intending to get Sai into the next round surprised his two grandsons. After Chinjao launched several attacks that Luffy barely avoided, Luffy struck back with a powerful attack of his own. Major Battles * Chinjao vs. Monkey D. Garp (unseen) * Chinjao vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Cavendish (interrupted by Sai and Boo) * Chinjao Family vs. Block C gladiators * Chinjao vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia * Chinjao (青椒), or qīngjiāo, means "green pepper" in Chinese. * As of now Chinjao has the highest known active bounty and second highest known bounty overall, standing at least 500,000,000. Due to his bounty only being an approximation at this time, it is unknown if it surpasses Portgas D. Ace's bounty of 550,000,000. References Site Navigation es:Chinjao fr:Don Chinjao it:Chinjao Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Happo Navy Category:Chinjao Family Category:Former Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Flower Country Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists